Dreaming Of You
by XxxKyroKyroxxX
Summary: "She saw stars and heard her inner thoughts screaming. Something familiar sparks in her, sending her shivering." No matter what Elizabeth does, she just can't get away from him. (PruHun)
1. Chapter 1

Dear Gilbert,

You are an ass.

As expected from any type of dream character, you are supposed to not make sense, and do weird things, but Jesus, why you gotta be so rude? Literally. Here I was, dancing by myself in my dream, before I'm nearly tackled to the ground because you started a gun fight with a waiter. I'm not even gonna ask how you managed to sneak in a gun to the restaurant, because it is a dream after all, but what the hell.

Honestly, Gilbert, if it wasn't the fact that you're in my dreams and nightmares, I would've dueled you in a gun fight myself.

After unceremoniously throwing me onto the floor while asking me to take cover from the waiter, I sank into the floor, The black tiles turned into gello, then water, and I almost drowned. Black clouds surrounded me and I almost drowned if it wasn't for you (thanks, by the way. For not being a complete dick.) grabbing me and pulling me up. Your hair was turning oddly black at that point, and I woke up crying for some reason.

Thanks, Gilbert. For waking me up.

Asshole. 

Your Creator,

Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dear Gilbert,

Shut the fuck up. I don't wanna hear your annoying laughter anymore. Even as I'm waking up right now I can hear your incessant laughter. It makes me want to punch you in the face. For the last time, it wasn't my _fault_ that I had a wet dream about how it would be like to be a guy. So what if I had a dick for like, three minutes in the dream? My brain is bored when I sleep.

Quit laughing!

Fight me, Gilbert. I'll smack that smile off your face.

Asshole.

Your Creator,

Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Gilbert,

Oh my god… Oh my _God…_

What happened in my dream? Was that a nightmare? Whose killing all of those people? You told me just now that there's a lot of poisons in my mind, that I should get rid of them in some way, but something happened and I was kicked back into some random direction and I screamed for mercy and I'm awake now? What have you _done_ , Gilbert? Are you still fighting with that waiter again?

What in the hell is happening?

Not so much of an asshole, asshole.

Your Creator,

Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, Nicholas. Keep your feet up so you don't sink." Unfortunately for little Nicholas, his little body board slips out from underneath him, sinking him into the water. Elizabeth has only two seconds to pull Nicholas out of the water before he involuntarily breathes in water, so she pulls him by the waist back to the waterline. The kid sputters and coughs weakly, gripping her arm tightly like a life preserver. "Are you okay?"

The kid coughs some more, nails digging into her pale skin. He nods after another coughing fit, but refuses to let go or try to touch the floor with his tippy toes.

"Nicholas." Elizabeth sighs, giving him the styrofoam body board. She doublechecks the velcro attached to his translucent arm, places the body board under his chest and bends his arms for him. She pats him on the shoulder to get going with the lesson, watching three more kids clutch onto their boards in anticipation to learn the next part of swimming.

It's a sunny day outside at the recreational park Crowwing. Elizabeth's favorite summer jobs is teaching little children how to swim, but a close second is the ice cream parlor. The way the strawberry ice cream tastes on a hot summer day is wonderful-

Nicholas's board slips out from underneath him again. Elizabeth sighs to herself as she manages to grab him by the trunks this time, giving the kid a wedgie of a lifetime. She cringes to herself. Nicholas coughs some more, yelling out in obvious pain over his swimsuit, and continues to dig his short fingernails into Elizabeth's skin.

"Nicholas, you've got to stop letting go of your board."

Somewhere in between the coughing, Elizabeth hears something along the lines of, "I'm sorry, Miss."

"How about we give someone else try?"

Three kids shout for a turn, throwing themselves towards Elizabeth, and she makes futile attempts to catch them. She gently floats them back to the pool steps.

"Miss! My bracelet fell to the bottom of the pool!" Nicholas shouts dramatically. A brown strip of fabric floats with the pool current. Elizabeth sighs to herself for the hundredth time.

"Don't worry, Nicholas, I'll get it for you." Elizabeth looks to him. "But do me a favor, all of you, please stay here. You can't be swimming without someone here to look at you."

They all nod compliantly, but Elizabeth knows she must quickly get the bracelet out of the pool before they decide to follow her down. She takes a breath, and dips under the water.

Underwater, the pool's noises of children and lifeguards dissipate, or are muffled. Her stress and tension float out of her, through her ears and out into the blue like a water snake. The figmentation of her stress snake is familiarly red, and she feels relieved for no more problems, even if it is for the two seconds. Underneath the water, the world is silent and calm, hazy and foggy. Elizabeth closes her eyes, even for a moment.

She imagines herself swimming like a mermaid, past her stress snake burrowing in the sand underneath her, chasing Gilbert. Only Gilbert's arms and legs are there to push him forward, his wings collapsed into his shoulders to not slow him down in the water. She's close second to him, giving him some leverage, giving a chance to for him to escape before she wraps her hands around his chest and her tail coils around his legs. She's laughing whole-heartedly, bubbles rising up to the top of the sea. He grins at her, floating calmly in the open sea with Elizabeth the only thing keeping him from sinking down into the sand.

Her hair brushing against her arms makes her open her eyes, remembering why she was underwater to begin with. She can see the bracelet moving slightly in the current, and swims out to grab it. No sand. No Gilbert. No coral, nor colorful fish. She can feel her mental stress snake float back into her mind. Great. Just cement flooring, a water filter, and her two legs. No tail. She sighs to herself. She tries to resurface.

The bracelet sinks out of her hand when someone steps on her back. Not a dull pain, either. A sharp one. Elizabeth turns around as quick as she can manage underwater, and nearly inhales water in surprise. Gilbert is there, really, in the water with her, fighting a mixture of a water dragon and a snake. It's a black figure with red eyes that leaves a blaze trail. Massive scales about the size of her hand reflect back her face, floating in the pool and brown hair spread out around her. His fins reach up from the pool, a tower, taking up most of the park's pool with one thrash of it's slick tail.

Gilbert puts up a good fight with the monster, black wings behind him open to create a drag and put up a bigger fight in moving in the water. His fists are twisted in the monster's whiskers, pulling with abnormal strength that the monster cringes. Gilbert is knocked back with the monster's tail whiplashing onto his chest, sending him sinking down the fifteen foot pool. The monster, red eyes ablaze, look up to Elizabeth, and bares its teeth into a morbid grin, giving her the impression of Gilbert. Elizabeth screams with what little air she has when it comes after her, teeth sinking into her legs.

She opens her eyes, coughs. People are surrounding her, asking her if she's alright. The bracelet is in her iron fist. What?

"Miss, Miss!" Nicholas is the first of the children to come up to her. His bodyboard is dragging on the floor violently behind him. "Are you okay, Miss?"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth says weekly. She hands him the bracelet, and he thanks her. The other children come racing over from the pool ladder.

"What happened, Miss?" Nicholas hugs Elizabeth.

"I don't really know what happened," Elizabeth whispers. What _had_ happened? Was Gilbert really here?

Elizabeth looks over to her legs, perfectly intact. Thank god. The pain was real, she can feel it still in her thighs. She warily looks over to the pool, expecting to see a dead carcass of some kind, but there's nothing there except a lifeguard pulling out an old lady. Elizabeth's stress snake is biting her ear right now.

"You were almost drowning before I pulled you out, dearie." The lifeguard to her right pats Elizabeth on the back.

 _What?_

"I drowned?" Elizabeth says.

The lifeguard gives her a sympathetic look. "Are you feeling okay? Did you get a concussion somehow?"

"No… no, I'm fine…" Elizabeth holds her forehead. It's bursting, as if her stress snake bit her brain and injected venom. She had conked her head on something. She saw stars and heard her inner thoughts screaming. Something familiar sparks in her, sending her shivering.


End file.
